Christmas Night
by Kutoka Mekuto
Summary: Sasuke terburu-buru pulang mempunyai firasat buruk terhadap kekasih nya yang tengah mengandung. Naruto yang tertidur dimeja makan karena lelah menunggu Sasuke. "Merry Christmas, dobe-koi" /Warning: M-Preg, BL, YAOI, Lemon, PWP, One Shoot.


**-Christmas Night-**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto (Kuto Cuma minjem aja)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, **

**Rating: M**

**Warning: M-Preg, BL, YAOI, Lemon, PWP, One Shoot, Typos bertebaran, kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD, cerita terlalu aneh, penggunaan kata yang kacau dan abal, bahasa sehari-hari, cerita tak terduga**

**Jika anda tidak suka silahkan klik back yang ada di pojok kiri atas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca OoO/**

Disuatu kota yang sangat indah dan ramai akan penduduknya mereka semua sedang menikmati malam sacral yang sangat dinantikan oleh semua orang didunia. Malam yang sangat romantic untuk semua pasangan dan malam yang sangat membosankan bagi semua yang masih lajang. Ya malam ini adalah malam 24 Desember yaitu 'Malam Natal'.

Dikawasan elite dikonoha terdapat apartement yang mewah cukup untuk ditinggali oleh sepasang kekasih dan tepat sekali apartement itu ditinggali oleh sepasang kekasih yang sangat kita nanti-nantikan, sebuah pasangan yang sangat bahagia karena sang uke telah mengandung dan usia kandungan nya saat ini adalah 8 bulan. Wow. Tapi sayang sang uke telah bersedih didalam sana.

Dimalam natal ini pada pukul 10 malam, Namikaze Naruto pemuda yang tengah hamil 8 bulan ini, ia duduk dimeja makan yang telah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sia-sia. Naruto telah menyiapkan kue untuk merayakan natal. Kue coklat tiramisu buatan Naruto yang sangat indah yang bertuliskan diatasnya dengan coklat 'Merry Cristmas!' kue coklat tiramisu yang kelihatannya sangat lezat. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk sang seme alias Uchiha Sasuke. Ia ingin membuat kejutan untuk Sasuke setelah pulang dari kerjanya.

Ia sangat senang, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke ketika mendapatkan kejutan itu. Tapi semua itu sia-sia setelah ia mendapatkan telpon dari Sasukw bahwa hari ini ia lembur dan tidak bisa pulang. Pupus sudah harapan Naruto untuk memberikan Sasuke _surprise. _Ia ingin menyimpan kue itu di lemari pendingin tapi ia lelah tenaganya habis terkuras dan Naruto pun tertidur dengan kue dihadapannya.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan Sasuke mendapatkan firasat buruk. Ada yang menjanggal dihatinya, Sasuke tak suka perasaannya ini, itu sangatlah mengganggu-nya alhasil ia mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya lalu segera kembali pulang, ia berharap tak terjadi apa-apa dengan kekasihnya Naruto.

Sasuke Pov

Aku benci perasaan gundah ini, aku mengerjakan semua pekerjaanku dengan cepat secepat kilat kuning seperti salah satu tokoh dalam anime Naruto kesukaanku. Aku tidak peduli dengan kata lelah aku berlari dari ruanganku menuju tempat parkir, berlari disepanjang koridor. Setelah aku menemukan mobil mewahku, langsung kutancapkan gas mobilku dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam tapi "Ck sial, kenapa bisa macet seperti ini, memangnya sekarang kiamat? Kiamat sudah lewat tiga hari yang lalu". Shit aku tidak ingin berlama-lama ditengah jalan.

End Sasuke Pov

Ting

Sasuke keluar dari lift bergegas menuju kamar apartemen nya. Ketika Sasuke telah sampai didepan kamar apartement nya ia menekan code kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam

"_Tadaima_" gelap sunyi tak ada jawaban ia melirik ke jam tangannya 12.58 'Sepertinya Naruto sudah tidur' batinnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur ingin mengambil segelas air tapi ia melihat seseorang disana. Malingkah?

Tek

Sasuke menyalakan lampu dan

"Naruto" ucapnya terkejut

Naruto tertidur dimeja makan dengan kepala beralaskan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal dan sebuah kue coklat tiramisu didepannya yang bertuliskan 'Merry Christmas!'. Sasuke kesal, kenapa ia tidak pulang lebih awal dan merayakannya berdua, Naruto pasti sangatlah kecewa saat ini padanya.

Tak ingin membangunkan Naruto, Sasuke menggendong Naruto ala _bridal style _dengan sangat hati-hati dan membaringkan-nya kembali ditempat tidur _king size _milik mereka berdua.

"Engh, Suke" Naruto mengerang terbangun

"Ssht, tidurlah" bisik Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap rambut pirang milik Naruto

"Jangan pergi" rengek-nya

"Aku tak-kan pergi"

"Benarkah"

"Aku janji"

"hehe _Okaeri_"

"Hn, _Tadaima_"

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam keheningan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir menggoda milik Naruto, waktu demi waktu ciuman mereka menjadi sangat panas bahkan itu bukan ciuman lagi tapi lumatan. Naruto membuka-kan sedikit bibirnya memberikan lidah lihai milik Sasuke masuk dan berkenalan dengan lidah Naruto, melilitnya, menghisapnya, tak peduli dengan _saliva _mereka yang jatuh berceceran.

"Emmph.."

Tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam, tangan mesum nya meraba perut besar Naruto dan naik menyusuri dada-nya, memilin dan mencubit _nipple_-nya yang sudah menegang

"Engh… emph…" erang Naruto di sela-sela ciuman panas-nya

Mengerti apa yang Naruto ingin-kan, Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya, _saliva _merekapun menyatu bagaikan benang transparan lalu putus. Hidung Naruto sudah tidak berfungsi lagi untuk bernafas, ia menggunakan mulutnya, mengambil pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sasuke menjilat wajah Naruto yang penuh dengan _saliva _berpindah ke kuping-nya, Sasuke menjilat, mengulum, dan menggigit kupingnya membuat Naruto ke-enakan.

Sasuke membuka baju Naruto dengan hati-hati takut menyakiti-nya dan mulai menjamah leher jenjang milik Naruto, menjilati disalah satu daeras disana, mengulumnya lalu menggigitnya sehingga membuat beberapa (banyak) _kiss mark _disana.

"Engh.. Sashukeh.."

Sasuke turun ke dada-nya menjilat dan menghisap _nipple _kanannya sementara _nipple _kirinya dipilin dan dimainkannya oleh Sasuke

"Ngh… Sashukeh.."

"Kau menikmati nya _dobe_"  
"Yeahh…"

"Teruslah memanggil namaku"

Tangan kiri Sasuke berpindah menuju selangkangan Naruto. Dirabanya benda yang menonjol dibalik kain milik Naruto yang dipastikan sudah menegang.

"Akh..engh.."

Tangan Sasuke masuk kedalam celana Naruto dan diremasnya 'milik' Naruto dengan pelan namun nikmat

"Engh… Sukeh… angh.." desah Naruto menikmati perlakuan tangan mesum milik Sasuke

Dipijatnya 'milik' Naruto dengan gerakan yang sangat erotis. Itu membuat Naruto mengerang dan mendesah sejadi-jadinya namun itulah yang disukai Sasuke, desahan Naruto yang bagaikan lagu terindah didunia dan lagu itu hanya dipersembahkan untuk dirinya

"Temeeh… akuh.. akann.. kelu.. ARGHH" Naruto mencapai klimaks nya ditangan Sasuke

"Ne, _dobe_"

"Hah…hah.."

"Bolehkah aku melanjutkannya" pinta Sasuke pada Naruto yang berada dibawahnya. Sasuke menjilati tangannya yang berisikan sperma milik Naruto hasil klimaks pertamanya. Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah karena tak mempunyai kekuatan lagi

"Engh tapi pelan-pelan, aku tidak ingin melukai bayi kita"

"Hn, tidak akan" ucap Sasuke tersenyum lalu dikecupnya singkat bibir mungil milik Naruto.

Sasuke membuka celana milik Naruto hingga ia tak menggunakan sehelai benangpun. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia membuka celana panjangnya, boxer dan celana dalamnya sehingga memperlihatkan 'milik' Sasuke -yang lebih besar dari pada 'milik' Naruto- sudah menegang yang baru saja keluar dari siksaan sangkarnya, ia tetap menggunakan kemeja putihnya namun semua kancing nya sudah lepas dan dasinya entah ia buang dimana.

Sasuke sekarang berada pada selangkangan Naruto, mencium dan menjilat penis Naruto dari kepala sampai pangkalnya, dimainkan ujung penis Naruto dengan lidahnya yang lihai itu. Sasuke memasukan semua penis Naruto ke dalam mulutnya yang basah dan begitu lembab. Menghisapnya dengan lembut sambil bergerak maju mundur menciptakan sensasi yang begitu memabukkan membuat tubuh Naruto meminta perlakuan yang lebih. Penis Naruto berdenyut-denyut, ia tidak tahan lagi untuk memuntahkan spermanya

"Ngh.. ah.. gah… AGHH.."

Dengan sigap Sasuke menelan semua sperma Naruto dengan rakus hingga tak tersisa seperti tidak makan tiga hari saja. Sasuke merenggang kedua paha mulus Naruto agar memperlihatkan lubang anus milik Naruto. Sasuke tak ingin berlama-lama ia memegang penisnya mengarahkannya menuju lubang anus milik Naruto.

Memasukannya perlahan-lahan tak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya

"Ngh.. angh.. ngh.."

"Ternyata kau masih saja sempit _dobe_"

Penis Sasuke sudah terpendam seluruhnya didalam lubang Naruto. Sebelum memutuskan untuk bergerak, Sasuke mendiamkan dirinya sejenak, menikmati pijatan lembut penisnya.

"Aku bergerak sekarang, Naruto"

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan sensasi pijatan yang begitu nikmat dipenisnya, ia pun menarik penisnya keluar sebagian membuat Naruto mendesah nikmat.

"Ngh.. ah… argh.."

Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan lalu cepat

"Ngh…ah.. argh..sukeh.."

Desahan Naruto membuat Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya dan selalu menghantam _sweetspot_-nya dengan keras

"Sasukeh.. ahghh… aku … AGHHHH"

Naruto klimaks untuk yang ke tiga kalinya menyemburkan semua sperma diperut Naruto dan didada Sasuke. Klimaks Naruto membuat dinding anusnya sempit seketika hingga menjepit erat penis Sasuke dengan sangat keras dan membuat Sasuke keluar didalam Naruto

"Aahh…Sasukeehh.." erang Naruto ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan spermanya didalam Naruto

"Sasuke, _Suki desu_" ucap Naruto tersenyum

"Hn, _Suki mo_" dicium nya kening Naruto singkat lalu merebahkan dirinya disamping Naruto, menyelimuti Naruto dan dirinya dengan selimut.

"Ne Sasuke, kenapa kau sudah pulang. Bukankah hari ini kau lembur"

"Aku pulang karena rindu padamu _dobe_, lagi pula aku ingin merayakan malam natal bersamamu, _dobe_"

"Tapi malam natal sudah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu _teme_. Lihat sekarang sudah tanggal 25 Desember pukul 1.37 dan bukan malam natal lagi, Huh dasar _teme_" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan jam yang yang berada dimeja kecil yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, diambilnya jam tersebut untuk diatur ulang dan dimundurkannya jarum jam itu sehingga menjadi pukul 11.15

"Lihat sekarang masih malam natal _dobe_" ucap Sasuke menyeringai licik

"Gahh, terserah kau saja lah _teme_" ucap Naruto cemberut namun digantikannya dengan senyuman manis ketika Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat dibibirnya.

"_Merry Christmas, dobe-koi_"

**_~Fin~_**

Kyaaa malu banget publish fic ini  
maap lemonnya kurang hot karena ini lemon pertama buatan ku, hehehee

Maap juga typos nya banyak karena saya kurang teliti

Sebenarnya aku buat fic ini terinspirasi dari pict yang di post oleh temen facebook ku xD  
makasih ya Icka-san buat semua informasi yang telah engkau berikan hehee xD

Aku persembahkan ini untukmu icka-san

Aku bingung harus bertanya kepada siapa selain dengan mu icka-san #nge-gombal mode on

Aku juga mau bilang kalo waktu buat ini lemon aku berhenti ditengah jalan untuk tidur, ehh ternyata ntu lemon sampe kebawa mimpi

Aku juga mau minta kritik dan sarannya untuk lemonku ini hehee

Mohon untuk Riview nya minna-san

.

.

.

.

.

OoO/


End file.
